Father Dearest
by TrampledRose
Summary: Months after Benny and Ethan start dating, Evelyn passes. Benny is then passed on to the next guardian in line - his father (OC). As time tells Benny's secrets, Ethan realizes he can only do so much to aid Benny in the horror that is his new household. Updates weekly. Rated T for graphic child abuse.
1. Prologue

**_Hello! TrampledRose here, back with a new story. This story should update approximately every Tuesday, give or take._**

 ** _Please check out my profile - there are other fandoms we might have in common. You may want to read some of my other works. I also post medium summaries for stories I am considering starting. Let me know if any catch your eye, via the poll or PM._**

 ** _I am also officially a Beta Reader. Check out my Beta profile and please consider me if you are looking for a Beta, temporary or otherwise._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Prologue_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Benny and Ethan lay on the latter's bed together. The evening twilight was beginning to cast a golden glow through the window, warming the room from the chill that came with the Septembers in Canada.

Ethan curled closer into his best friend turned boyfriend, watching the dust mites float into the aforementioned sunlight rays. He then turned his gaze into the pool of color that was Benny's eyes, just as golden. The silent emotions going through Benny showed with the shifting of his iris' as if they swirled with something akin to the dust mites. As beautiful as the light was, it was temporary. But Benny was just as gratifying, just as perfect, and would last forever and ever.

A sigh went through Benny's chest as Ethan's eyes rested in his gaze, cheeks getting slightly pink. Benny was by no means religious, but something as amazing as the person in his arms just _had_ to have been crafted by a higher being - nothing else could explain it.

As if Benny wasn't already becoming overwhelmed in his boyfriends' wonderfulness, Ethan leaned in and brushed their lips together. Before he could decide if it was an invitation or a tease, Ethan did it again. Benny promptly decided it didn't matter, and kissed him anyway.

When Ethan finally pulled away, he once again smiled at Benny. As far as 'other half' went, Ethan was skeptical (as always). But there was no doubt that Benny filled a big role as his friend, and thus, a larger role as his boyfriend. He was respectively a part of Ethan, something deeply embedded, too far for safe and painless removal.

But that removal was the last of Ethan's intentions or worries. As far as he was concerned, he and Benny were invincible.

* * *

Several days and nights pass, with Benny and Ethan doing their couple-y routine. Both go to the same house after school, complete their homework together, and stay until dark. They were not allowed to have sleepovers anymore, since they came out to their families.

On this particular Thursday, Ethan noticed that Evelyn was moving slower than normal, though she blamed it on the changing seasons.

"Is that like a Earth Priestess thing? To be affected by the elements?" He questioned.

Evelyn chuckled. "Temperature change actually affects a lot of old people like me, Ethan. I suppose your parents aren't constantly complaining about their joints yet, bless them."

It was, at the time, enough to convince the boys.

* * *

The next day, the two went to Ethan's house, and were once again laying down together. Benny sighed, frustrated over his homework.

"I just don't understand it."

"Polarity?" Ethan asked, preparing for the same speech.

"Yes!" Benny sat up on his elbows. "Why don't they mix?"

"They just don't." Ethan shrugged.

"Okay, then what decides which quality a molecule has?"

"The composition of the substance, Benny."

"And polar molecules stick with polar, and nonpolar to their kind too. I think that's, like, molecular racism."

"That's stupid." Ethan said bluntly.

"Is milk polar or nonpolar?" Benny asked suddenly.

Ethan paused. "Polar. Because it mixes with water, not oil."

"Does polarity affect the pH level? Or vice versa?"

Ethan's eyebrows cinched together. "I don't think pH level and polarity are interchangeable, or inverse, for that matter."

Benny grunted and plopped back into the mattress. "I thought I was onto something there though." He muttered, causing Ethan to giggle.

Ethan then heard the phone ring downstairs, and almost went to get it before remembering his mom was home. But the tone of her voice on the line went from casual to urgent, and suddenly she was running up the stairs.

The boys sat up quickly, just before the door opened. Samantha stood there panting, phone clutched to her chest. Her eyes were saddened.

"Benny..." Her voice dropped, and Benny's heart followed. "It's Evelyn..."

Benny licked his lips, reaching out for the phone while Ethan sat, watching.

But Samantha shook her head. "No, Benny, she..." She glanced at Ethan desperately, as if for help. "She's passed."

* * *

Benny went outside shakily, to see it was true. Across the street, her body was being loaded into an ambulance, police officers crowding around. As he crossed, Ethan on his trail and contemplating grabbing Benny's hand, one officer approached them, presumably the one Mrs. Morgan just spoke to.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"Will she be okay?" Benny asked smally. That's when Ethan grabbed his hand.

The officer did not respond, but after a moment said, "Benny, I'll need to speak to you privately, if I may."

The boy swallowed, but nodded, squeezing Ethan's hand before letting go and following the officer a distance away.

"Now, listen." The officer started softly. "I looked you up before I spoke with the lady. I know your mom's gone. But your dad's still around, yeah? I'd like to know if there was a reason you lived here instead of with your legal guardian."

Benny stared ahead, unmoving.

"Could you tell me why? Was he unfit to care for you?" The cop ruffled his own hair. "See, there's nothing in the system, so unless you can come up with a reason he was, you go with him. If not him, then son, you end up in foster care."

The last two words hung in the air between them, and it was several minutes before Benny spoke.

"I've been with Grammy since I was very young." He said. "If I knew why, I'd tell you."

The gentleman nodded. "Then we will be contacting him about custody over you, as well as funeral arrangements. Do you have a place to stay, son, until this is sorted?"

Benny nodded, still unblinking.

"Here." The officer handed him his card. "I'll be in touch about David." With that, he walked away.

Benny moved towards the Morgan's once again, who had been watching the scene.

Ethan was genuinely concerned about his boyfriend. He had paled three shades since the beginning of his conversation.

"I'm going to live with my dad." He said to Sam. "Can I stay with you guys until that can be arranged?"

"Oh, of course you can, Benny." She said. "Do you need me to go in the house and get you anything?"

Ethan waited, but Benny had zoned out again. Finally, he whispered, "She wasn't feeling well today. And I didn't even check on her after school."

All the breath left Ethan's lungs. "Benny, don't blame yourself."

"Ethan's right. If you went home, you would've seen..." _the body._ Everyone finished mentally.

Benny just nodded and walk between them back into the Morgan residence.

Sam turned to her son. "You two can sleep together, _if_ you sleep in the living room. I will be checking on you two periodically before I go to bed. But he needs you right now, more than ever. Can you handle that?"

And Ethan nodded, hoping he was right.


	2. Funeral

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Funeral_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Evelyn's funeral was small and somber. The few that knew her were devastated at her loss. Benny was most affected, respectively.

A man showed up and spoke to Benny. Ethan watched carefully, examining his profile. The man was middle aged and shaved bald. Bright blue eyes and thin lips. His eyes were sunken in, and he had a lanky frame. He stood half a head taller than Benny, and when he spotted the boy, he had this goofy closed mouth grin. Benny's grin.

"Hey there, Benny." He said, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Are you David?" Benny asked, trying to look for similarities between them.

"Yeah. But you can call me Dad if you want. No rush, though." He winked, and moved away to pay respects to the casket.

They met up later, and David told Benny that if he wanted to, he could move in the next day.

"I'll pick you up after school." He offered.

Benny hesitated. "Could you pick me up after supper at the Morgan's? I have some stuff to get before I leave."

"Oh. Sure, sure."

So after the service, Benny went home with the Morgan's. Ethan went across the street for Benny and collected a bag of necessities. Then he went downstairs, per Benny's instructions.

"The other Earth Priestesses would've already taken most of the stuff." He said. "But please get whatever's left."

Ethan grabbed the Spellbook and the few vials left behind.

The rest of Evelyn's stuff would be gone through by David.

The next day, Benny left. He assured Ethan that his new house would still be within the bus route, and that they would still be going to the same school. The rest, they could play by ear.

"Will you be okay?" Ethan asked softly as David pulled in the driveway and waved.

Benny nodded curtly, eyes set. "I think so."

Ethan was less than assured, but gave in. He watched Benny pull away, feeling strangely sad.


	3. Birthday

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Birthday_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

A little over three weeks later, it is Benny's birthday. He turns seventeen years old.

Benny does nothing special for it - no cake, no gifts - he doesn't even act like it's a special day at all.

On the outside, one would think it was because he was mourning; it was his first birthday without his Gramma there in a very long time.

But the real reason was, David did not know it was his birthday, and Benny didn't want to make him feel bad for not knowing.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Benny!" Ethan says the second he walks into school. As always, the sight of him makes Benny warm - his shining brown eyes, his radiant smile that the boy so rarely let's have a full effect in school.

They practically melt in each other's arms in the hallway, just glad that they can see each other again. Mondays had almost formed a sacred quality to them, solely for this reason.

"Are you allowed to come over for dinner tonight?" Ethan murmurs, body tight with anticipation.

"Only till seven." Benny muttered back before letting go, giving a sad smile.

Ethan returned it. "Is he letting you out since it's your birthday?"

Benny inwardly cringed, forcing his aloof smile. "Maybe."

Before Ethan could question, Rory was there, mindlessly acting cool and wishing his bro a "chill b-day." And Benny focused hard on Rory, hoping his boyfriend will forget the questions that stirred on his tongue.

* * *

Benny felt right at home the second he went in through the door of the Morgan's. He immediately plopped face down onto the couch, moaning at the feeling of relaxation. Their furniture was always so plump and nice, so soft and spacious...

"You can't take up the whole couch." Jane said, standing over him with her arms crossed.

Benny groaned and wriggled, settling further into place.

Jane sighed and moved his calves together, sitting in front of them. Just like they had so many times before.

Dinner was amazing. Benny couldn't remember the last time he had such a tasty meal. He complimented it over and over again, and was comfortable as always to ask for seconds.

Ethan was more than happy to see him in his house again, and wanted nothing more than to take him upstairs and lay in bed with him again, craving the feeling of his arms around him and the blank euphoria of just existing next to him.

But by the time supper was over, it was time to take Benny home.

Ross drove them both to the house. Ethan didn't get out of the vehicle, because David didn't like that. But as they hugged in the car, he was able to slip a wrapped present into Benny's jacket pocket.

* * *

Benny went inside quietly, just before seven. he was glad he was on time - maybe he would let Benny leave more often now that he'd proven himself trustworthy.

The house was dark and the air was thick. David had been smoking in the living room again. He could see the TV still on without volume, and wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"You home?" David called, making Benny jump.

"Y-yeah." He started taking his coat off, and the present fell to the ground. He paused and picked it up, before jamming it back into his pocket and leaving his coat on.

"You have fun?" David questioned as Benny walked through, behind the couch so he didn't block the TV. Those were the only two things in the room.

"Yep." He kept moving, but before he got to his door, the present dropped again.

"What's that?" David asked.

"It's-it's a present." Benny responded, scooping in up.

"For what?"

"Well, actually, um, today's, sort of my birthday." Benny fumbled around for the words, red in the face.

David blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...didn't really want to bring it up." Benny answered honestly.

David watched him for a minute, before slowly nodding and turning back to the TV.

"A-are you mad?" He asked softly. David just stared ahead. So Benny went into his room.

His new room consisted of a bed, a small desk and folding chair, and a nightstand with a lamp missing it's shade.

Benny opened his present before he went to bed. It was a CD the Ethan made with all of their favorite songs, and a keychain that had the batman logo attached. He smiled and clutched them to his chest and laid back onto the bed, sighing. He fell asleep just like that.


	4. Ten Months

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Ten Months_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Ethan was really looking forward to this Saturday. Benny had convinced David that he needed some chill time with his friends, and eventually, he said yes. It wasn't a sleepover by any means - he was expected home by ten thirty - but it was much later than he was usually allowed out.

The plan was that the two of them as well as Rory could hang out in Ethan's room. But at the last minute, Rory called Ethan and claimed to have the 'Vampire Flu'.

"I wouldn't want to pass it on to you guys, you see." _Cough for emphasis._ "It's very lethal to mortals. You kids have fun tonight, though."

Of course, Ethan knew he wasn't sick. And he was very grateful towards Rory's sacrifice.

When Benny got dropped off, Ethan had to refrain himself from running to the car and yanking him out forcefully out of sheer need. But as David drove away, Ethan lunged for Benny and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there." Benny murmured against his neck, reciprocating the hug.

"Benny." Ethan breathed in turn, pulling away. He had to force his smile as he took Benny in.

He looked tired, with bags under his eyes and paleness in his cheeks. He could also feel more than see that he was skinnier.

These are not things that Ethan failed to notice at school. But everyone looked funny under those florescent lights. Here, Ethan could see that the lighting was not playing tricks to the eye. Benny looked plain terrible.

"How are you?" He asked simply, rubbing his finger under his boyfriend's eye to indicate what he meant.

Benny paused. "I just... I had a bad night last night." He answered. "It kinda hit me that Grammy is really not coming back." Benny smiled smaller now. "Don't worry. I've accepted it now."

Ethan was calculative as he decided what to do with that answer. "I'm here for you, Benny." He said.

The two went inside, heated up some leftovers and took it to the room. They ate and played video games together, every now and then forgetting both to take a moment and make out, both groping for each other and tasting eagerly.

Eventually, Ethan just turned the game off, ending it mid round.

"Hey." Benny pouted adorably. "You only did that 'cause I was kicking your butt, huh?" He insisted. But as Ethan brought him over to the bed and pushed him down, he breathlessly relented, "Okay, okay."

Ethan climbed on top of him in a rare moment of sexual dominance, growling softly into the kiss he reinitiated. "Benny."

"Yes?" He inquired, still inhaling his surprise.

"I've missed you so much." He explained, their faces pressed so that their eyelashes were able to brush with their lips, but neither got any more pressure.

Ethan held his eyes closed, taking in every sensation he got from sitting in his boyfriends lap, _finally_ , while Benny had his wide open, heart beating erratically as he became physically responsive to Ethan' seduction.

Then Ethan reached under his shirt, feeling along the soft skin and the jutting angles of Benny's rib bones in contrast-

Ethan opened his eyes, concerned. His fingers prodded more firmly, feeling the prominent edges.

"E-Ethan?" Benny wriggled uncomfortably, undoubtedly knowing Ethan's awareness.

Ethan simply looked at Benny with a strong mix of confusion and frustration.

Abruptly, Benny sat up, pushing Ethan away. "W-We shouldn't do this. Your parents are just downstairs." He tried to excuse his actions lamely, but by then, Ethan's attention had been diverted.

"Benny, what's this?" He touched Benny's wrist, lightly bruised, and before he could pull away, he was thrown into a vision.

 _Benny was standing in his new living room, talking with David. The older of the two was getting very angry, and every time he threw hands up in exasperation, Benny flinched almost unperceptively. Finally, David waved for him to leave, and Benny turned quickly._

 _But then David reached out and grabbed the wrist, pulling him back. He said one last thing, and it was obviously a threat, if their body language was any indicator. He let go and Benny took a second quick leave, rubbing his wrist before opening his door and hurriedly closing it behind him._

As Ethan focused back, Benny was looking at the mattress. Ethan's vision appeared to have not effected time. "It was nothing, just an accident." Benny excused.

Ethan grew hurt and troubled by the fact that Benny was trying to hide this from him, and he quickly decided that that wasn't going to work.

"Benny, I just had a vision. I _know_ what happened. Why are you lying?" He pressed, still close to Benny's person.

"I-I... Don't, know." He stuttered. Then he shook his head, hard and sudden. "Listen, it's fine. It wasn't a big deal, he's just trying to fill the father role properly, you know? He can't exactly spank me." Benny joked. "But seriously, let's not let this spoil our night. I still have an hour with you, and I am not wasting it."

Ethan let himself be coaxed into laying down with his boyfriend - not that it took much - to enjoy the rest of their time together.

But it wasn't the same this time - Benny felt smaller behind him, and he held on to Ethan tighter, almost desperately.


	5. Eight Months

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Eight Months_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Several months later, on a Monday morning, Ethan was not met with a happy sight concerning his boyfriend.

The previous weekend, they were able to have another get together. He still had to be home by ten thirty, and this time, Rory did not back out - he missed Benny.

That following Monday, Benny was fine.

But this time, he wasn't.

He came in with Rory, both of them wearing sunglasses. Ethan almost laughed, before he noticed how self-conscious Benny looked.

"Hey." Ethan greeted him with a hug as Rory left, which Benny reciprocated. But when he reached for the glasses, Benny moved backward.

Then Ethan knew.

He lunged for ward and all but tore them off, gasping at the black eye he was met with.

"Benny!" and "Ethan!" were shouted simultaneously, and Benny snatched the glasses back and slid them on.

"I don't want _everyone_ to know." He hissed uncharacteristically.

Ethan was taken aback. "Benny, what the heck?"

Benny looked around and dragged Ethan into a bathroom, needing some privacy.

"Look, it was an accident, okay? I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What's the wrong idea?" Ethan pressed.

Benny sighed through his nose harshly. "You know, that David hit me on purpose or something."

"Then what happened?" The Seer insisted.

Benny sighed again. "It was an accident."

"David hit you on accident?" Ethan's heart pounded with his deadpan.

"Yes." Benny said, as if he was glad Ethan finally got it. "Yes. But, I haven't told Rory that. As far as he knows, it was some happy mistake while trying out a new Spell that concerned kangaroos."

"I... I don't believe you."

"Well, Ethan, you know better than to think it was a _kangaroo_."

"That's not what I meant." Ethan stepped forward and took the glasses off again. "I don't think this was an accident." He reached forward to touch Benny's bruise.

But Benny backed off again. "What, you want a vision to prove it?" He laughed nervously. "Come on, Ethan, don't you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore." Ethan whispered, hand still raised and eyes watering in hurt.

Benny's grin immediately fell, and he became stony faced.

"You really mean that?" He asked, voice deep and cracking. Pain reflected in his eyes.

Ethan shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Benny, I need to know that you are still being honest with me. Is David abusing you?"

The following silence was thick and suspenseful. Neither of them moved. Benny's eyes were wide.

"Ethan..." He finally said, tentatively approaching his boyfriend. "I said it was an accident."

"Stop playing games, Benny!" Ethan shouted, fists balling at his sides. "I can't ever get a straight answer out of you anymore!" He waited, then shook his head.

"I'm calling the police."

Benny's eyes grew sharp. "Don't even fucking joke, Ethan."

Ethan went teary again at Benny's reaction, seeing that he was trying to be threatening to hide his panic.

"Then I need an explanation, Benny." Ethan let out a sob. "What's going _on_?"

Benny stood still. "Things are complicated, E." He said after a minute, speaking as softly as he could. He reached his hands out, trying to embrace him.

"I can't handle this anymore." Ethan said, voice cracking.

Benny stilled instantly. When Ethan looked up, Benny had tears in his eyes, anger behind him. He was trembling.

"Benny?"

" _You_ can't handle this anymore?" His voice was deeper than ever, tone accusing. " _You_ can't do it? Can't _bear_ it, even?" He blinked back tears, even as a sick, bemused smile covered his face.

Ethan didn't react, watching with wide eyes. "Y-You're scaring me." He whispered out, hoping it would stop Benny's sudden behavior.

Benny let out a breathy "Jesus...", turning his head away so that his bruised side was hidden. Then he turned back, his humor darker. "You don't _understand_ scared."

Before Ethan could react, Benny picked up his glasses and put them back on. He pushed past Ethan and left him stranded in the bathroom just as the warning bell rung.


	6. Six Months

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 ** _Extra disclaimer: I am totally falsifying facts concerning Toronto's' orphanages. I have never looked it up, and the information I provide is not credible._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Six Months_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Benny doesn't talk to Ethan for over a month after that. The Seer is more than convinced that his boyfriend - or whatever he was anymore - was purposefully avoiding him.

But slowly, Benny came back. Not all of the way; he still hesitated to further confide in Ethan until he knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to break down again.

Then finally, several months later, they were back in full effect. Ethan did not ask about David, nor anything to do with him unless it was strictly necessary, and Benny did not offer information unless the circumstances necessitated it in turn.

The whole shift of it all startled Ethan. He had decided to eat outside that day, and his vampire friends could not come with him, as it was terribly sunny. Before he could dive into his food, Benny sat by him. He proceeded to scootch close enough to Ethan that their legs pressed together fully, and their trays bumped.

"Hey, E." Benny said warmly, touching his hand briefly.

"Uh, hi." Ethan responded, eyes wide as they stared at Benny. He seemed to be acting like nothing had changed whatsoever, which only further confused Ethan. "Um, I take it this means we're good now?" He didn't mean to sound cold about it, but his shock prevented him from seeming genuine.

Benny's smile faltered. "About that." He started. "We should talk. Let's just stay here." He added quickly, seeing as Ethan had begun to stand. "I... I'm really hungry, so let's just sit here. It's semi-private."

Ethan pursed his lips at the obvious hint of starvation that Benny was suffering, and relaxed into him, putting a few french fries into his mouth to encourage Benny to eat as well.

Benny watched him eat for a second, and then continued his speech. "I wanted to apologize about how I've been acting, ever since our talk. In fact, I want to apologize for what I said _during_ the talk. I was rude and tried to belittle your problems and past experiences, _our_ experiences." He took a quick deep breath, watching Ethan again to gauge a reaction.

"It's okay, Benny." Ethan said softly, running the tips of his fingers over Benny's arm, biting his lip to suppress the urge to complain towards his thin frame. "I'm not mad at you."

"Maybe you should be." Benny argued. "I was a jerk. You shouldn't let anyone treat you like that." Benny went in a rare mom-mode.

"Speak for yourself." Ethan giggled. They both took a moment to let the intensity of what he said sink in.

"Yeah." He simply replied.

Ethan clenched his teeth for a moment, before adding, "So, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well, I just, wanted to give you a straight answer, like you wanted." Benny said. "Yes, Ethan, David is abusive."

A shudder ran over Ethan, suddenly cold. Benny licked his lips. "It's not terrible. He doesn't beat me till I'm almost dead. It's all small stuff, and crap, I'm by no means justifying it, but I need you to know that it's okay." He glanced down at Ethan, then panicked. "Oh God, please don't cry again." He quickly reached down and wiped at the tears that threatened to fall.

Ethan gasped away any impending sobs. "How is it okay?" He questioned.

"Because..." Benny stopped, closing his eyes. "When Gramma took me in, she knew what he was. And I knew about it; she didn't ever lie to me, and when I was old enough to want answers, she gave them to me. I remember every word."

Benny opened his eyes. "The only thing Gramma said that was worse than David was foster care."

Ethan blinked; Evelyn never seemed like the type to reject government officials and their authority. "Really?"

Benny nodded. "She never meant to. It just always sounded so lonely. And if I get picked on here, there's no doubt I'd be shark bait in a home. I ended up looking into it, out of morbid curiosity." Benny explained. "The reviews for the top three closest orphanages were terrible. They're almost as run down and dirty as medieval asylums, which is where forty percent of their kids end up - you know, just modern day ones. I just, I wouldn't survive there."

Ethan nodded slowly, deciding that he agreed. "I understand."

Benny slumped in relief. "It's just, it's not so bad at David's' in comparison. He completely disapproves of any magic practice, so I only do that when I'm home alone. And I'm pretty sure he suspects that we're dating. Or at least, that I'm gay. He doesn't seem to like that either." Benny's tone dropped, and Ethan swallowed.

"It's okay. That can't change anything, right? Not how we feel about each other."

Benny nodded. "Of course not."

They sat for a few minutes together, finishing their food. Then Benny renewed their conversation.

"Earlier, I said you shouldn't let anyone walk on you, and you made me realize that was hypocritical of me to say. But I also realized that I acted just like David. I was mad, mean, and too close to the real thing." Benny leaned his head back, closing his eyes again. "What if I end up just like him?"

Ethan paused. "You two are oil and water."

Benny's face scrunched up. "Jeez, Ethan, way to sugarcoat it."

Ethan chuckled. "You seriously need to study polarity. Oil and water don't mix. I'm trying to say, you guys may be in the same cup, but you're made of different stuff."

Benny opened his eyes, face calm. "I still don't understand."

Ethan didn't answer, because he didn't know if Benny meant the polarity, or his DNA.

Then the warning bell went off, signaling that it was time for class. Benny went to stand.

"So, we're okay, right?" Ethan rushed to ask.

Benny turned to him and gave a small grin, eyes shining. He leaned in and initiated a passionate, albeit short, kiss, leaving them both somewhat breathless.

"Always, E."


	7. Five Months, Part 1

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Five Months, Part 1_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Sometime later, Benny and Ethan enjoy a calm Friday at school.

That is, until Benny nearly passes out just before lunch.

In the very middle of class, one of the two that Ethan has with him, he raises his hand while the teacher talks.

"Connecting the two - um, yes, Mr. Weir?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asks quietly. Ethan glances over to see that he is pale as the blank paper in front of him, and shaking.

"It's almost time for the bell. Can't it wait?" He looked at Benny skeptically, obviously missing the bigger picture.

"No, Sir." He replied.

"Then go and hurry back." He turned back to the board. "As I was saying..."

Benny stood shakily, holding onto his seats back. He grabs each of them as he goes through the aisle. But one particularly stupid boy moves his elbow back to knock Benny off balance. He succeeds terrifically.

Benny nearly falls to the floor, barely catching himself. His breath comes in heaving gasps.

"Benny!" Ethan shouts, causing the teacher to look back again. He peers over his glasses.

"Can someone please assist Mr. Weir to the nurses' office before he throws up on my floor?"

Ethan jumps up and immediately becomes a human crutch.

When they get to the hallway, Benny stops them. "Ethan, I'm fine. I don't need the nurse, just let me rest a second."

Ethan frowns, but helps him lean against the wall. Benny then pulls an oat bar from his pocket, unwrapping the all too familiar wrapper.

"Did you swipe that from the cafeteria?"

Benny looked up as he peels the wrapper back. "You gonna tell?"

Ethan shook his head, frown lines prominent on his forehead.

Benny eats the whole thing in two quick bites. Afterwards, he sighs. "Are we still video chatting tonight?"

Ethan smiles slightly, remembering how Benny had gotten his neighbors internet password and was now again able to do so. "Of course."

Benny nodded. "Let's get back to class, then."

On the call that night, Benny has the computer facing the wall, with himself facing the door. Ethan did not need to see his bare room, and he needed to be able to tell when David got home.

Especially if he was drunk again.

Ethan accepted the call instantly. "Hey, Benny." He smiled that thousand-watt smile, causing Benny to suck in a breath.

"Hey."

They proceed to have a long call, as close to the cut off time as possible.

"We can't stay on past ten." Benny warns. "David can't know we do this."

But of course, they lose track of time.

David comes home just as Benny is showing Ethan a new Spell he'd learned.

"Benny, that's so cool!" Ethan praised. But his boyfriends eyes had traveled above the screen, panicked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Came a slow, deep growl from the room.

Benny swallowed visibly, clicking a few buttons on the screen without dropping eye contact with David. "I..."

"Tell me!" David shouted, causing Benny to jump.

"I'm just online."

"I saw the Spell, Benny!" He continued shouting. "And I heard you talking to someone! I bet I know exactly who it fuckin' is, too."

Benny hurriedly presses another button before David grabs the computer and looks into the sceen, causing Ethan to jump up in his seat.

But David's eyes do not find him. Benny had pressed the minimize icon, as well as the mute button.

"It was your little boyfriend, huh?" When Benny doesn't answer, he throws the laptop, with it landing perfectly to still see the ground and David's heels. "Answer me!"

"Y-Yes, it was Ethan." Benny murmured.

"I bring you into my house," He starts. "let you sleep here, be there when otherwise you'd be an abandoned little orphan bastard in foster care. I only ask you to follow a few simple rules!" He slaps Benny, the ring of skin on skin echoing in Ethan's ears. "And you can't even do that!"

Ethan was getting sick with fear just watching, tears welled up in his eyes. "Stop." He croaks uselessly.

"Look at me when I talk to you." David warns, before reaching out and grabbing Benny. He whimpers as David brings him around from the behind the desk, only to hit him again. The force makes the small boy fall to the ground, grunting on impact.

"Stop!" Ethan screams, slamming his hands down on his own desk.

"Evelyn raised you unnaturally." He said lowly. "She made you a freak. And when I try to fix her mistakes, you go against me. When I try to be your father, you disobey." He kicks Benny in the stomach.

Ethan is screaming and crying out, blindly grabbing his phone. He is calling CPS.

But he pauses, remembering what Benny had told him about the system. With more than reluctance, he puts the phone down.

Shortly after, he closes the video chat, unable to watch anymore.

Ethan vomits into his toilet and falls asleep there in the bathroom.


	8. Five Months, Part 2

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Five Months, Part 2_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

It was the following Sunday that CPS came to The Weir's residence. David opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Weir?" Said a serious looking black woman.

"You another Jehovah's Witness? I still don't care."

"Sir, I'm from the Child Protective Services. I'm Mrs. DeMarco. May I come in?"

David was instantly fuming. Mrs. DeMarco could not see it, but Benny felt the palpable presence of his anger from the doorway he stood in. "Of course." He stepped aside to let her in. "Just letting you know, you couldn't have come on a more unsightly day."

"How so?" She questioned.

"Well, tomorrow is grocery day, so the fridge is pretty bare as we've been eating out. I haven't had a chance yet to furnish the house entirely, as this used to be enough. Now with Benny here, things are seeming sparser..." He went on, but Mrs. DeMarco had spotted Benny. Her expression cleared of any emotion other than openness.

"Hello, you must be Benny."

"Hi." He said, reaching forward and shaking her hand. "Ma'am, if I may, why are you here?"

"There as a complaint anonymously called in that you were being abused and neglected here." She said, straight to the point. "I'm not allowed to question you as a minor without your guardian present, but I'd like a statement from you."

Benny glanced over at David, who was positively glowering. He looked back at the woman. "Of course not. Who called?"

"I'm not allowed to say." She said, sniffing uncomfortably. "Why are you so skinny?"

"Um..." Benny fumbled for words. "It's not that obvious, is it?" She did not answer, waiting. "Well, you see, I... I haven't had a great appetite since Grammy died..."

She nodded her sympathies and accepted the answer, then turned and looked back at David. "Mr. Weir, I'd like to look around the rooms, if you don't mind."

"It's no trouble." He said, letting her walk away. As he followed, he stopped just long enough to speak so only Benny could hear. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Benny's blood went cold.

* * *

After she left, with a list of warnings to remind David what he needed to do to avoid another "false alarm", he turned to a cowering Benny.

"Snitched, huh?"

"No."

"Fucking liar."

"I swear!" Benny cried out. "I didn't call!"

"...Was it your little friend, then?" He asked, fists clenched.

"I don't know." Benny answered honestly, his own anger rising.

"That stupid little bitch." David said, turning toward the door.

"No, please!" Benny begged. "I'll talk to him. I can make him stop. Please, don't do it."

David looked at him. "I can't risk it. I need him to know I mean business."

"I'll make sure of it." Benny said. "Don't hurt him." A little hiccupped sob escaped him.

After a little more words came the physical beating, and Benny knew he was only barely going to make it to school tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as Ethan saw him, his knees almost collapsed in both worry and relief.

Benny refrained from saying a word until he had dragged Ethan away into the bathroom again.

"Benny, how are you?"

"...CPS, huh?" He said darkly.

"What?"

"You called, didn't you?" Benny looked hard into Ethan's eyes. "They came to our house, Ethan. I almost got taken away!"

Ethan stepped backward, stunned. "Benny, I didn't..."

"Liar."

"I promise!" he bowed his head. "Actually, I almost did. But I didn't even hit call. It wasn't me, Benny, I wouldn't disrespect you that way."

"You are the only person that knows, Ethan." He warned. "Now tell the truth." He grabbed Ethan's arms, and the Seer was drawn into a vision.

 _Samantha stood there with her hand over her mouth, watching her son scream at the screen. They were watching Benny getting beat. She quickly drew out her phone and dialed CPS, not hesitating to confess what she had witnessed._

Ethan came back, gasping. "Benny, it was my mom. She saw."

Benny went pale, and took a step back. "She wouldn't have."

"Of course she would've." Ethan said. "She doesn't know how you feel, and al she saw was where you are now, and what that's like."

Benny shook his head. "I can't let this happen again, Ethan."

"I'll explain things to her." He reasoned. "Maybe she'll -"

"No, Ethan." He looked up with empty yet saddened eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."


	9. Four Months

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Four Months_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Ethan woke up on an atypical Saturday morning.

The colors outdoors seemed muted now, shrouded in his own stress and concern.

After Benny had broken up with him, the Spellmaster quickly broke down in tears.

 _"There, I said it, okay? I don't mean it, but I said it."_

 _"You don't mean it?" Ethan replied, confused._

 _"I told him I would break up with you. And now it's done. So will you be my boyfriend again? Please?" His sobbing face, thin and bruised from his torment, looked up from where he had buried himself in Ethan's shirt. And Ethan had no way to refuse him, even if he wanted to._

Though they were still together, Benny was moved to a new school the next day. He was not allowed out of the house otherwise without David present.

"He works every other weekends shift, and can't bring me with him." Benny explains over webcam. He seems almost cocky about it, grinning like the fact he can still talk to Ethan every other Saturday is a victory.

CPS came back only one other time, as a follow up. They had a week's warning, and David was able to make everything look passable prior to the visit.

Ethan was able to explain to his mother what was going on, and why it had to be that way. He almost left the room as she cried into her hands. Benny was like a son to her. If this hurt anyone more than Ethan, it would be Samantha.

Fortunately, she was able to see reason, and agreed to not call again.

But there were conditions.

"One, Benny must take this." Samantha held up a disposable phone. "We'll sneak it over to him. Ross and I have agreed to keep him on a plan. It's unlimited; you can call him whenever you need to. But he must check in with at least one of us every day, or the Morgan's will take action. He has yours, mine, Ross's, and Jane's number in here already." She nodded through the list of rules in her head. "Oh, and make sure to tell him to keep it on silent. If David finds it..." She was silent.

"Okay, I got it. What's the other thing?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"Ross and I are going to prepare a food box for Benny every other week. He can cook while David's at work and clean any traces up before he gets home. That way, he's still eating more often than the school lunches."

Ethan had to look away so his mother didn't see his tears of gratitude.

"Why didn't I come to you sooner, mom?" He asked shakily.

"Oh, honey. Because you are a stubborn teenager." She kisses the top of Ethan's head. "Don't forget that it's okay to ask for help."

Now here he was. This was the next Saturday that David was working. Ross was going to drive Ethan over to sneak in the goods.

"In and out, boys." Samantha warned. "We can't risk getting caught."

"We know, Sammy." Ross said, kissing her goodbye. "We'll be back within the hour." He whispered in her ear.

She relented.

Once they pulled in the driveway, Benny quickly opened to door, ushering them in.

Ethan had never been inside. Everything stank in there. Cigarettes, booze, body odor, something zangy and familiar...

His senses zeroed in on Benny. _Almost everything_. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, letting himself sniff heartily. "Benny."

"Hey, E."

Ross cleared his throat, letting them know he was uncomfortable. "Business first, Ethan."

"R-Right." He pulled away, getting the phone out. "This is yours. You have to text us, and you can call me. Keep it silent, a-and..." Ethan was scrambling for words, too overwhelmed to remember what he had to say.

Ross stepped in and smoothly explained what was to be done with the phone, and the food box. Benny was grateful to tears, agreeing to do every bit of it.

Ethan stood to the side, watching Benny and catching his eye every few seconds. Finally, Ross was done. "Ethan, we have to go. Be out in the car in ten minutes, no more. Good luck, Benny. See ya around."

"Goodbye, sir." Benny said as the door closed behind him. He turned back to Ethan. "So, how have you been?"

"Shut up." He replied, grabbing onto Benny once again and practically forcing him into the wall. His lips pressed firmly against Benny's, letting his body become alight with the now rare feeling of the touch of Benny.

And oh-ho, touching he did.

Benny was positively ravenous for Ethan, hands running under Ethan's shirt as if he'd never touched him before, hungry for the taste of him.

"Ethan..." He groaned against the Seer's opening mouth,

"I missed you so much..." He replied, voice silky with seduction. "I've missed every bit of you."

"You've had me, E. We've talked as much as we can."

"Let me rephrase." Ethan said, moving his mouth to Benny's neck. "I've wanted every bit of you that I couldn't have."

Benny gasped with pleasure. "Ethan, we can't right now. We don't have enough time..."

"I can't help it..." The Seer moaned, moving their hips together.

Benny had just decided to yield to the much enjoyed sensations, when he glanced at the clock. He jumped, pushing Ethan away. "E, you have to leave. I need to hide this stuff, and David will be getting off work about now."

Ethan's arousal faded, quickly replaced by panic. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfect when I know you're on my side." Benny pressed their foreheads together, adding a small kiss. "Go the back way, okay? He can't see you leave the house. Go." He pulled back and smiled.

Ethan, overwhelmed with too much he wanted to say, wanted to do, walked out the door with only one phrase. "I love you."

Benny closed his eyes. "I love you, too."

The door shut before he could open them, savoring the expression of joy and lust on his boyfriend's face, pushing out the worry and basking in the feeling of the most beautiful person in the world in his arms.


	10. Birthday Again

**_Final chapter._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Father Dearest_

 _Birthday_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Benny made it.

He was out of the house, and never had to go back there again.

Because the first time he woke up in the hospital, a nurse had told him he had been asleep for two whole day, and it was now the date of his birthday.

The pain caused him to go back to sleep soon after, but he smiled this time.

He may be barely hanging on to life, and he may not see Ethan before he passed. But he was out of the house, and never had to go back there again.

* * *

Ethan got the call just days before.

He answered it happily, but didn't even get a word out before he heard a chilling voice.

"Some nerve, huh, fag?"

Ethan shivered, freezing in the position he was in. "Uh, uhm, is this, David?" He asked in a shaky yet cheery voice.

"Shut up. I've found you out. I hope your happy now. Your little boyfriend is in big trouble because of you."

"What... what are..." Ethan had a thousand words trapped in his throat.

"Benny's never going to see light again. Count on that."

With that, he hung up.

Ethan told the rest of the family about the call in a panic, but even in the rush, he knew.

Benny was screwed. And there was nothing to do about it.

* * *

The next call came after Benny had went back to sleep, informing the family that he was in the hospital.

The Morgan's all went down immediately to find him. Once they were allowed back, it was hard for Ethan not to rush forward and touch him, make sure he was alive.

Ross took Jane to the waiting room, trying to shield her from the sight. Ethan and Samantha waited for the next time he woke up.

* * *

Once he finally did, Ethan was there instantly.

"E-Ethan?"

"Yeah, hey, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts."

"I know. Do you need water?"

After a long drink, Benny squeezed Ethan's hand. "Where's David?"

"I don't know. But you're okay now. It's your birthday, did you know that? You're eighteen."

Benny showed a hint of a smile. "Awesome."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I understand polarity now."

Ethan was taken aback. "Benny, how could you even think about that right now?"

Benny half-shrugged. "You inspire me."

Ethan just shook his head and made an off-hand comment about how it would've been better for him to understand it earlier for the test.

* * *

Benny now lives with the Morgan's as he finishes school.

He now has a restraining order against David.

Every morning, he can wake up in a clean room, have a big breakfast, and be next to the most beautiful person in the world. He has a family to come home to with the Morgan's.

More specifically, he has a family to come home to with Ethan.


End file.
